


Like You Always Do

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai and Rin talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooooooo I started a side au of this au that explores Rin's life. You wanna skip like, a year ahead in the timeline and see where he ends up? Read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4728119) quick little drabble I farted out!

Rin was the first one to wake up.  He clamped his eyes shut against the light and closed his mouth, which had dried out over night due to being an open-mouth sleeper (although he would swear on his life he did _not_ snore).  Typical, familiar wake up ritual.  Nothing out of the ordinary.  Until he rolled over to reach for his phone and realized his phone wasn't there.  Nor was his nightstand.   Nor anything else he owned, because he was not in his own room, or his own home, or his own bed.  Ai's back was pressed along his side, and he was too hot, too sticky, too _naked_.  Rin scrunched his nose at the smell of stale sweat and heat trapped beneath the blankets and when he checked, he realized he was starting to get body odor.

Rin looked over to his bedmates.  Sousuke was on his back with an arm thrown above his head, his breathing just loud enough to be considered a quiet snore.  Ai was curled up against him, using the crook of Sousuke's shoulder as a pillow.  Rin grimaced at seeing wet skin in front of Ai's mouth.  The kid was a drooler.  Gross.  Rin would _never_.  He definitely hadn't woken up several times with a drool spot on his pillow in the past.  Nope.

People were gross, people were weird.  Sex was weird.  Rin sat up and decided that his hosts wouldn't mind if their guest took a shower instead of lay there awkwardly while they slept.  He's sure he could figure out where the towels were.  He quietly gathered up his clothes from the night before and snuck off to the bathroom.

* * *

Sousuke woke up to the sound of someone using the shower.  He blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes and let himself adjust to the sunlight beaming in through the curtains before rolling over to face Ai, who mumbled in his sleep at being jostled and smacked his lips, stopping himself from drooling.  Sousuke wiped his shoulder with the sheet, figuring it had to be washed anyway, and gazed upon Ai sleeping.  Sousuke brushed his pale hair off his forehead, although it fell right back in place afterwards.  He sighed and settled back down, throwing his arm around Ai and listened to the world wake up around him.

The shower stopped and around ten minutes later Rin opened the door and came back into the bedroom.  Sousuke cracked one eye and watched Rin gather his belongings.

"You don't have to stay for breakfast if you don't want, but you're not even gonna say good bye?"

Rin jumped at Sousuke's voice and Sousuke felt satisfaction bubble up inside of him at Rin's scowl.

"I didn't want to wake you two."  Rin shrugged.

"Ah," Sousuke sat up and yawned, "Don't worry about that.  You can stay for breakfast if you want, though.  You don't have to rush out."

Rin stared at him and Sousuke could see the inner turmoil, could see the wheels in his brain turning a mile a minute.

"Matsuoka.  Calm down."

Rin's eyes widened then scrubbed his face and laughed, though it was a bitter laugh, like Rin didn't find anything funny at all.  "I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yes.  I'm fucking peachy."

Sousuke chuckled.

"Shove it, old man."

Sousuke couldn't help but smirk.  This kid was a trip, no wonder Ai adored him.  "Do you regret this?"

Rin _tisked_ and turned his head, crossing his arms over his chest.  Everything about his stance oozed awkwardness and forced bravado.  Sousuke shook his head, amused at Rin's pride.

"Because the last thing I wanted to do is make you feel uncomfortable or create tension between you and Ai."

Rin sighed and let his arms fall.  "No, no it's not that," He ran his hand through his damp hair and then sighed again, "I guess I just don't know what to expect now."

Sousuke leaned back against the headboard and studied Rin until he looked away under Sousuke's gaze.  "Well, I'll lay it out plain and simple on how I see it, and maybe that will help clear things up.  I see what we did as something fun, something we all agreed on, but not anything that leaves the bedroom.  Think of it this way.  All three of us decided to get together and do something we enjoyed, it could have been anything.  We could have all played a game together, we could have all went to the movies together, we could have all cooked a meal together.  I'd compare it to a recreational activity.  Don't let the fact that it was sex get to you.  Yes, it requires a level of trust and intimacy to partake in, but if you were willing and enjoyed yourself, then don't fret."

Rin laughed, and this time it did sound genuine.  "You just compared sex with my best friend and his elderly boyfriend to watching a fucking movie. "

Sousuke smiled and was about to make a quip back when Ai sat up.  "Senpai!  Sousuke isn't elderly!"

Both Rin and Sousuke laughed and Ai pouted, still half asleep, and flopped back down, burying his face into Sousuke's side and mumbling something unintelligible.

"Well, isn't that all it was, though?  I know you have a deeper relationship with Ai, but you two don't love each other like a couple would, and me and you--"

"Don't even think about it."

Sousuke smirked.  "See?  It was all just for fun.  There's no reason to feel uncomfortable or awkward about it.  Just get passed the idea you had a threesome for fun, because I can tell you're hung up on that, and relax."

"I'm not hung up on it."  Rin rolled his eyes but then bit his lip, falling deep in thought.

Ai mumbled something into Sousuke's side.

"Ai, what's that, love?"

Ai rolled onto his back.  "I want pancakes and Rin-Senpai to stop overreacting."

" _Ai_ ," Rin's voice was like a growl and Ai propped himself up on his elbow and scowled back at him.

"Well, it's _true_ , Senpai."

Rin threw his hands up.  "Whatever.  Let's just have fucking pancakes.  I'm done with this conversation."

* * *

A few days later, Rin found himself with Ai at a cafe.  He watched his best friend chirp animatedly about this and that, and looked down at his own coffee cup and blushed, unable to stop thinking about Ai kissing him as he sank down on his cock.

"And that's the class I'm most excited about-- Senpai, are you even listening?"

"What?"  Rin looked up and Ai was staring at him with his eyebrows furrowed.  "Oh, yeah.  Sorry.  What were you saying?"

"Senpai, are you okay?  You look feverish."

"Ah, actually.  Maybe we could go for a walk?  At the park... You know.  Get some air."

Ai nodded and started to clean up his mess of half eaten sweets.  Rin held his head in his hands, closing his eyes and counting to himself until Ai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, Senpai?  Ready?"

Rin stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, striding past Ai without further comment.  Ai bit his lip, recognizing Rin's behavior to be similar to the way it was when Ai was a first year in high school.  They walked in silence down the street, Rin's hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes glued straight ahead.  Ai felt his stomach sinking, unsure what was wrong with Rin, and the sour taste of dread settled on his tongue, making him fear that Rin would go back to being stand-offish and having violent outbursts.  That _couldn't_ happen, Rin had come so far!  He was going to be a second year in college and he was on his way to being an Olympic swimmer, he had made amends with his childhood friends and was even training with his closest, Nanase Haruka.  Ai kept his eyes down, afraid to look up at Rin.  Sidewalks were _very_ interesting, as a matter of fact.  When concrete turned to dirt and the buildings were replaced by trees, Rin broke the tension between them.

"So."

Ai felt his heart catch in his throat and he stared up at Rin, watching the shadows created by the sunlight through the leaves slide across Rin's face as they walked, warping and morphing as they moved.  Ai looked back down and swallowed.  Rin was so beautiful.

"I guess I'm just... Caught up on the fact we had sex."

The air between them grew heavy again and Ai stopped walking.

"Ai?"

"Senpai... Was it... Did I do something wrong?"

Rin turned around and opened his mouth, then closed it immediately.  He sighed and walked up to Ai and placed his hand on Ai's shoulder.

"No, _no_ , god.  It's just... I know Yamazaki said to not treat it as a big fucking ordeal but you know me, Ai.  I can't help it.  I'm freaking out.  All I can see is you above me and how you felt--"

Rin cut himself off and looked away, then swallowed and continued.  "And I don't have romantic feelings for you, but I love you so much, and it's so _weird_ that we did that."  Rin laughed.  "Like, we had sex with each other!  I fucked my best friend!  I saw you suck cock, you saw _me_ suck _your boyfriend's_ cock.  This is just so... surreal."

"But that's all it was, Senpai.  It was just sex."

Rin looked back to him.  "Ai, it wasn't just sex, though.  It was my first time doing anything like that, ever.  And it was with you and your boyfriend.  You can't just say it was _just sex_ , that's not fair.  You both... made me feel things I never felt before and on top of that _I keep hearing you in my head._ "

Ai smiled, although it looked sad, and placed his hand over Rin's, bringing their hands between them and entwining their fingers.  "I'm sorry, Rin.  I didn't know you'd feel this way.  If I had known I wouldn't have suggested the offer."

"Ah, shit, Ai.  Don't..." Rin sighed.  "Listen, I agreed to it, okay?  I don't regret it.  I guess I just need to figure some stuff out in my head.  I don't know how you can be so chill about it."

Ai shrugged.  "I like having sex."

"Oh my god, Ai."

"It's true, Senpai!  It's fun and it feels good!  Why hold back from doing something you like just cause you think you're not supposed to!?  I know that best friends hooking up in a threesome isn't typical, but I don't see it as wrong.  I see it as another way to share yourself with someone you love.  Didn't you feel that?  When we were together?  Cause I did!  I felt like you were the most amazing person on this earth and every time I look at you it makes me want to try harder and be stronger!"

"Ai--"

"I just want you to know, Senpai.  It _is_ just sex.  You need to get past what you've been told about sex all your life and see what we did as something special, something fun, not something earth shattering and life changing.  Friendships don't have to be so conventional, you know?"

Ai stared up at Rin and Rin was reminded of the determined swimmer he knew Ai to be in high school and he was overwhelmed with a rush of respect and admiration for his friend.  Rin smiled and closed his eyes.

" _Ai._ "

Ai tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, then opened them wide in shock.  "Senpai, no, wait, don't cry--"

Rin pulled Ai into a hug that caught Ai off guard, making him squeak and gasp for breath.

"Sen... Senpai... you're... crushing...!"

He gulped in huge breaths when Rin let him go, and looked at Rin confused.

" _Thank you_ , Ai."

"For what?"

Rin put his hands in his pockets and relaxed his shoulders.  "For bringing me back down to earth.  Like you always do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
